Cosmina vs fate
by unkown swag
Summary: this is a fan fiction based on quinn loftis book . she a amazing author ... all rights and characters go to her but Dillon,Aaliyah, And haydin,tanya,Dillion,and alison This FF is about cosmina fighting fate & finding her mate (lot of cursing )
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction based on the grey wolves series by Quinn Loftis

every character but Haydin and aalyah and Dillon are hers

"You and I both know your dad is not going to let you go mina".

"Mom , I'm not daddies little girl anymore".

"Tell him that ".

"Tell me what" Decebel said as he walked in.

"I want to go off to collage with Haydin ,Aaliyah ,& Dillon .

"Mina you know it's to dangerous ".

"Dad if the fates still wanted me they would have been killed me".

Jen sent a message to dec" she stock it the man, just like her mama dose".

"Jen one of these days your going to get that check you can't cash", he replied throw the bond.

"You guys are really talking with your dumb bond and acting like I'm not here". Jen gave her a look.

"We'll talk to Jacque & Fane , and Sally & Costin , tomorrow at the dinner".

"Mina it's not a yes it's a we'll think about it".

"Ok daddy I love you".

Cosmina ran upstairs grabbed her phone and text Aaliyah .

Finally the morning came

I was sitting in the car next to Aaliyah , Dillion her brother sat in the back with he's mother Sally and father Costin . I jumped out the car when we made a complete stop in front of the Romanian mansion.

"Hey Jen , Sally, Decebel, Costin ,Cosmina, Aaliyah, and last but not least Dillion.

" hello " everyone said as they went out the car to greet everyone."Mina look over there , that isn't him right?"Aaliyah pointed. Cosmina nodded . " Damn he's hot ".

" May I remind you I'm Jen's daughter I'm supports to say or act like her" .

"My name was supports to be Jen but my mom said she would never name her baby after her , even though Jen begged".

"Cosmina wasn't listening anymore Haydin did get a lot hotter ".

"Hello " Aaliyah said as she waved her eyes in front of my face, " he has a girlfriend stop drooling".

"Aaliyah he's family I don't date family ".

"Hmmmmm"Aaliyah said as she rubbed her chin.

" are you sure your not Jens daughter".

"Haydin get the girls bags in and show them their rooms",fane mina thought .

" I didn't get to greet you guys "Haydin said as he walked over.

" it's alright "Aaliyah said sounding like a love sick pup.

"It doesn't matter "Mina muttered

haydin said after they dropped of Aaliyah to her room.

" heard your going to the same collage as me " Haydin said as he carried the bag".

" I might and who said that"Mina snapped.

"Aaliyah" Haydin shurrged

"I can't tell her nothing"Mina said as she faked pouted.

"Here's your room, look if it helps her room is way down the hall, I'm right next to you and Dillion's next to you too".

"Haydin my friend , you are a life saver".mina said as she walked in to her he cute she thought. Aaliyah texted her.

Aaliyah : I see how you guys drop me off 1st to get some alone time, and your rooms are right next to each other.

Mina: it's not like that we're just friends.

Aaliyah : / w.e gn.

Mina: goodnight.

In the morning

"So my mom said there's a lake around here I wanna go swimming ", Aaliyah said as she sat on the stool.

"You and I both know we have 2 bring someone with us" , Mina said as she ate her food.

" I'm up for swimming ", Haydin said.

"Sure it'll be fun " , Aaliyah said as she stared at him.

"Leave in 10" he said as he left the kitchen .

" I thought Romania is supports to be cold", Mina said.

" it's hot as hell out there"Aaliyah said as she opened the window.

"What your mouth "Sally yelled.

" I swear she has wolf in her,she can hear just like one ", Aaliyah said as she rolled her eyes. Omg , we got to go buy bathing suits".

" I have one in my room"

"Let me guess a 2 piece ".

"No... Yes that's all my parents let me buy".

"Nope , nope we is going shopping , lets go .

At the mall

Aaliyah and I tried on many bathing suits until finally I found one I like, it is hot pink with pink poke a dots . Aaliyah had a red bathing suit . We left the mall once we got our suites and headed to the river. Yes we are going to swim in a river she thought, she wonder how come they didn't have a pool they had lots of money .

"you know i cant wait to see haydin with no shirt off" Aaliyah said as we jumped out the car. jealous went right throw Cosmina, Please just be a little crush she plead in her head. Haydin couldnt be her mate .


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Aaliyah and Cosmina "Haydin said as he waved to us. Aaliyah texted her which was weird because she was right next to " look at that bare chest them abs yummmm"

Cosmina texted back "lol

Cosmina grabbed her stuff and sat at the edge of the dock.

" jump in it amazing "

Cosmina looked up to see who it was it was, Dillon.

" I don't wanna get wet "

" how about we go for a swim me and you"

" um" she said biting her the side of her lip" sure"

" follow me"

"We aren't going to swim here?... If we don't swim here then where".

" Haydin and I did lots of exploring when we was younger .. And I want to take you to a place I really like "

"Ok" Cosmina said as she followed him . The place where they was headed was really close, in fact in a Matter of minutes they was there.

area there was a waterfall , it was so pretty she thought.

"This looks so amazing thanks for bringing me here".

Dillion smiled and nodded .they swam for what felt like years but was really hours. Dillion jumped to jump in the water , when something grabbed Cosmina leg. She started screaming.

"Cosmina I'm coming", Dillion yelled he was scard.

Cosmina was slowly pulled under. "Help me she screamed"

" I'm coming "Dillon yelled. Before Cosmina went down and blacked out she saw a figure . Please let them help me she thought. Suddenly there was a body pulling me out of the water. I look up To thank you , it was Haydin . I couldn't movie or talk. I felt stuff, i wasn't in my swim suit,or by the waterfall I was in my room. I looked over to see my mom and dad sleeping

"Hello ?" I whispered .

My parents both open their eyes and had a hug smile on there face. My mom came ruining over giving me kisses all over my on I went back to sleep but I still heard whispering , it was my parents.

"She is not going to collage she could have gotten killed today".Decebel whispered . Her mom didnt say anything.

In the morning

"Cosmina we have to talk to you"her mom yelled for her.

"Coming , what's up "she ask when she was down stairs.

" well your mom and I decide that maybe it's not the best time for u to go to collage".

"What ?!, I wanna go this is so unfair".

"Cosmina we almost lost you , u could have died".

**"I can die at anytime it dosent matter where I did to the fates!" She yelled" this is so unfair" she shouted as she ran to her room and slammed her door. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jen gave that look that stated she hated us now way to go.

"Jen do act like I'm the bad guy I'm just doing what's right".

"Decebel you know she's right , the fates don't care where she dies at they'll kill her even if we was in front of her".

"Jen I told you they are not going to kill her they have 2 get throw me"

"Decebel , please lets not go there tonight".

Back upstairs in Cosmina room.

Cosmina sat on her bed , and thought .. She hadn't hear from Aaliyah lately, she was going to text her but she forgot she throw her phone at the wall & it broke. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door . "Go away " she yelled. " it's me , Haydin ".

"Agrr",she snared as she got up to open the door "what do you want ".

" I saved your life and u talk to me like that" Haydin said with a grin.

"My mom and father just said I can't go to collage because its to dangerous"

"That sucks ", Haydin said .

"Sorry I toldy forgot do you want to come in?"

"Sure"he said as he came in.

"So what brings you by?"

"I heard a noise and came over"

" I kinda throw my phone and it broke ".

"Wow , you really wanted to go didnt you".

" yea away from pack life for a couple if months or whatever would feel good".

'O' he mouth, "I got to go, before someone thinks something ".

"Hymmm" Cosmina said as she iced grilled him " okay well bye ". She shoved him out and hut the door on his face. Tonight was the night, she was going to talk to the fates to see what she could do to repay det , without dieing or loseing some one. Cosmina tryed to sleep but her broken phone kept beeping and playing her ringtone song The Way by Adrianna , ft Mac miller. Finally she picked up the phone , it had a message on it " Wanna talk to us go to sleep now " . Cosmina knew who was it was, she really wasn't sure she was going anymore. But then thought why she couldn't go to collage it's all their fault. When she finally feel asleep they came." Cosmina Angeleschou " one I the fates said.

" I am her" Cosmina said bravely . " Why do you wish to see us". "Well 1. You tried to kill me 2. I wanna live a normal life , in my not normal life,& 3. I wanna play the debt my mother owes ". "You are a brave one", a girl fate said.

"You have to be when you can die at any second", Cosmina said as she shrugged .

"Well lets get this over with , 1 is fate , 2 is your not normal so stop trying , & 3. Is are you ready to die?"

Cosmina wasn't prepared for that question, she knew the fates were look at that to." Well are you Cosmina ", the fate asked aging.

" I was thinking we can change the sacrifice to something Elsa like a sunk or something ", she said smiling.

"A sunk " the fate laughed," your mom owes us a debt which include the death of you", the fate said it so cold.

" don't you think my mom would end up killing herself if I died I'm her only child and if my mom dies and so happens my dad don't , he won't stop until someone pays".

"Jennifer adams angeleschou owes us and you can say its that faes fault she should have left Jennifer ".

**"Well shouldn't she pay , why dose my family , Jennifer would be dead if the fae didn't help her, so it's pretty much her fault if you want to point fingers , I think she should pay not me or my family".**


	4. Chapter 4

cosmina could tell the fate were thinking at least she thought until they vanished . Cosmina found her self waking up all sweaty and gasping. There was a knock at her door. "Yes "she whispered." Are you ok can I come in".

"Umm.. Yea I guess."it was Dillion. "Are you ok did you have a nightmare or something."

Cosmina looked away. "You can tell me you know".

"7 words I think I pissed the fates off". Dillion stood there jaw hanging. "Do you want me to stay in here with you".cosmina thought and then nodded " yes but no funny business".

"Your pretty and all but your not my type"

Cosmina felt offended and hurt" and what is your type".

"Girls who don't have scary dads like Decebel or is Decebel ".

"Ouch",Cosmina joked. "Now be quiet I need somef sleep".Cosmina snugged closer to Dillion.

Morning

Aaliyah and I usually take showers after we run so I met her down at the stairs .

"Do you smell like Dillion "was the first thing I heard.

I totally forgot all about me smelling like him.

"Why do you smell like Dillion ?"Aaliyah asked. Just then Dillion and Haydin came down I tryed to make a bee line for the door but Aaliyah caught me.

"You didn't did you?" She asked.

"No!, no!, no! It's not like that long story short I had a nightmare and I let him stay in my room with me no funny business", Cosmina said just above whisper. Haydin watched . "Hey Aaliyah and Cosmina ". Dillion said as he hugged each other one. Haydin gave him the stink eye."ready for the run"Aaliyah asked as we headed to the door.i nodded and head for the door. It took about 10 minute for Aaliyah to say thing . " so you and my brother? "she asked with a snarl."it's nothing leave it alone"I snapped. "So how do you like more ?" "I don't like anyone !" I yelled at her. Alissa flinched, and changed the conversation to collage. I must have used my alpha power on her . "So are you going to go"." I don't know my dad is being a Decebel and dosent want me to go"." Cosmina I'm kinda with your dad "."Aaliyah I think your only say that so you could have all the collage cuties to yourself ". We both laugh at my the run was over , I was so glad to. To many people was bothering me over smelling like Dillion I can finally take a shower, and people shut up. "Cosmina "my dad voice carried throw out the house."yes dad"

"Meet me in your room now". Aaliyah gave me a face that stated your in trouble. I gave her a thumb up and then I was off to my room."hey daddy"

"Why did I wake up to hear Cosmina smells like Dillion and when I come to your room to talk to you it smells of him ".

" dad it's nothing , I had a nightmare and he happen to be passing by and I asked him to stay with me we didn't do anything I swear".decebel looked her her for a long time and then nodded, and headed for the door.

"Dad " I called. "Yes" he asked as he turned around. "So can I go to collage ?"Decebel sat and thought . Finally he said "No"... "Joking you can go but you have to safe".cosmina looked at him funny... " you joking wow I'm surprised , but thanks dad ".

"Good job B" Jen said throw the bond.

"Your still calling me b" Decebel said with a chuggle.

"Never stop because sometimes you really do act like one". Jen sai throw the bond.

"Never... And when I do you love it"Decebel said with a smile

"Eww you guys are talking throw the bond with me in the room".decebel got stuck on eww what's so wrong about it. Then Decebel walked out her room. I forgot Daniel my little brother by 2 year went to our house to pick up my new phone I got a iPhone , way to easy to break if I throw it to a wall.i laugh at my thought. "Cosmina can I talk to you"? I turned to see a skinny girl. "Sure" I said unsure. She pulled me into the room an locked the door a ran water so on one could hear. " Back off Dillion He's mine ". My eyes went wide at her comment. " I have no thoughts about being with him , and theating a alpha is dangerous , and I'm going to tell you something he's not Yours , so if I want him ill have him. The girls face went rock hard ." Bitch she said as she walked away . That was it you don't not disrespect a higher rank then yourself. I jumped on her she squealed. Boom , I punched her in the jaw. Slap she slapped me . I put her to the ground and had her hair in my hand sat on her pulled her hair while punching her in the face. "Cosmina stop !" I heard a yell. I didn't . Then I felt about 12 hands on me trying to pull me off of her. "Get off of me"!I yelled. "Cosmina chill out , and get off the girl he learned her lesson or whatever"Dillion said. I knew one pair of hands wasn't Alissa because I heard "Damm, a chick fight wht happen to calling a girl up, beat her ass Cosmina "! I couldn't help but to laugh. Finally about after 20 hands pulled me off of her. Then my dad came in . I knew he came in because I could smell the power coming off of him. "Cosmina , what was this about" he asked." Ok so she asked to speak to me and then she went on saying Dillion was hers and back off -".

"This fight is because of Dillion?"

"Well that kinda what started it but lets finish".he nodded. " I was like theating a alpha dangerous , and if I really wanted him I would have him, then she called me a bitch and I jumped on her showing her who's higher ranking and we started fighting ". He nodded agine, at this moment i wanted to know what he was thinking . Then Alissa butted in "you beat her ass, good job show her who's top bitch jr in here "! Everyone started laughing all you heard was laughing and coughing . This was a very crazy morning . Nobody was talking for a long time so I went to my room. Not even five mint use and there's a knock at my doors . Yes I said doors . Both doors were to my room was knocking . I knew who it was I smelt them right away . One was Haydin and Dillion but there was a new smell it smellet dangerous , and untrust worthy. All thank from a snuff I thought. Then I walked to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Then to the window , there was a guy there .

"How are you "? I asked as I approach.

"A messager from the fates, in order to break the debt you have 2 kill someone".cosmina gasped . How could she kill someone when she has a whole freak attack when she see blood. And how would that someone be."I can't kill nobody, and if I could who could that someone be"? He stop to think," anyone" . Just then he disappeared and the girl I fought a few minutes ago was in front of looked at me with her eye and lip. "What the hell do u want "I snared. She just ignored me an walked away .

Few weeks later first week of collage

"It took forever for them to leave ". Aaliyah said as she sat on her bed. "Aaliyah their not going to see us until Christmas , which is 4 months away". Aaliyah just shrugged then said" ready for the party this Friday night "? " parties aren't my thing". "Dillion's going to be their". "Why do u think I'm going to change my mind cause Dillion's going to be there"? "You like him , duhh"." I don't like him we are just friends". "Friends who sleep with each other". I just ignored her comment. "So are you going, you have to go Mina I'm going to look dumb if I went by myself ". " alright only because I don't want you to look dumb ". She came over and kissed me. " you know Alison here right "? "Alison , who's that"? " the girl you fought in romana ". "Oh that girl "." Yea". "Aren't we late for our class"? I asked. I ran straight into my class. I saw Alison and Haydin , Haydin looked like he was having the time of he's life with girls surrounding him , and asking him how cool it must be to be the prince where he's from . "Take a sit miss" the teacher said as he pointed to the empty sit by Alison , great I thought. Classes were boring , I can't believe I thought ill die if I missed this .

.

"So who was your classes so far". Aliyah asked as she sat by me.

"Boring " I said with shrug. Then Dillion and Haydin came with Dillion's follower Alison . "Hey girls" they said as they waked just waved we wasn't to thrill with their guest they brought.

6 months later valentines is coming up...

"So who's your date for the party "?

"You know Haydin I are going together".

"Yea I know but I still think he should give You another chance".

"he moved on already so ...". It was like yesterday me and Dillion started dating thanks to Aliyah . We broke up because I cheated on him when I was drunk , I felt so fucking bad . But I had to be honest and I told him and we broke up right then and there . He said there was no point in trying aging he lost all trust in me . He's words were like daggers. And a week later I see Alison in he's arm kissing him. I'm over it now . So today was the valentine party, I was going with Haydin . I got a cute black cocktail dress . I was ready to leave at 10:00. "Ready to go " Haydin asked as he hold the door open for me . I nodded and walked into the party. I saw Aliyah making out with her date. When I walked in my song by that power justin bieber ft will i am was playing . I loved the beat. My hips were swaying with the beat , I was grinding on Haydin . I did a spin and dropped it low , and there he was Dillion staring at me . He's facial expression was hurt & anger . Nope he was going to mess up my night I kept dance never turn or glanced at him. Aliyah was wasted when I was about to leave out the door I brought her with me when I got stopped at the door. "Ill take her back she my sister". I have him a ice grill look, then said" and she's my best friend and roommate I'm going home right now so I can take her". " I'm coming with you since I'm the only one who can drive right now".

"Whatever".when we got into the car Aliyah was talking on and off about anything. It was an Awkward silents in the car until she asked," Dillion we all know you love her how come you didn't take her back , now she with sexy Haydin who's not right for her". I wasn't sure he was going to answer her but he did. "Loved , without trust their no relationship , and with not relationship comes loved, Ed as in pastenst. That hurted my heart was breaking all over aging. Tears slid down my face . When the car stop I jumped out and grab my best friend , Dillion was about to come in when I slammed the door on he's face . I fell to the floor against the door and held my hand in my hands , and let everything out. I never did that before .the rest of the night I wounder if he did that on pourpuos,I hate him Hate**.**


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n sorry i posted this late and thats its short)

I went to sleep with tear and yesterday I woke up with a smile I was finally over Dillion , I got a good morning beautiful text from Haydin . I love that kid. "Yo what happen last nice " Aliyah asked holding her head. "You got drunk and me and Dillion had to bring you home you know you asked him why we aren't together "I told her. Sorrow felled her eyes" I'm sorry ". "It's okay I'm over him now"."so I'm throwing a party for my birthday "."cool who's coming "?

"Yes Dillion

coming because he my brother and my mom said he has to or I wouldn't get the money for the party"

. I frowned."Alison not coming thoe , I don't care how much he asks , I don't like her"

."just because I don't like her doesn't mean you have to Aliyah if you ".

" Oh I know I just don't like that bitch".Aliyah's phone made a noise . She check it .

"Dillion said hes over to check up on me ".

"Hmm , and I care why "." I just thought you should know, so when is Haydin coming over"?

"He's not , just now on Facebook theirs a picture of him kissing 3 girls at the same time , over him now "

!" Don't get mad but I wanna see".

"Haydin just fucked up dont be like Dillion who's a asshole a dumps over one mistake".

"I am not a asshole "Dillion said as he came in.

" hmm that all you protest to I wonder why".

" whatever ,are you ok "Dillion looked anyoned. Aliyah nodded.

" I turned around to get of the picture of Haydin kiss 3 girls .

"And who don't you want to be like me , who dumps over 1 mistake ". He asked. I shook my head to Aliyah , who look like she was think wheather to tell him or not.

"long story short Mina saw Haydin cheat on her, now she ending it and I said dont be like Dillion "

.Dillion look at me with sorrow eyes. "Well as you can see I'm ok so you can go now ".

" Ok bye now".

" what a dumb ass "Aliyah said as he left the room.

"That your brother lml". "He's your x "."touché"."so what we doing to day besides breaking up with your boyfriend"?

"We could go shopping ".

"ok "

. I grabbed my phone and texted Haydin, "it's over you cheated "

. I got a quick text really quick. "I was wasted dude , I'm sorry". I didn't want to speak to him ,so I didn't text back .knock , knock . I went to answer the door . It was Alison.

"Daq fuck you doing her your unwelcome"I snapped. "I go where I please , and I'm telling you now tric , you betta not try Anything with my man are you going to get it". "Bitch nobody wants your man, and I had him first so suck on those apples "

. She rolled her eyes "where's Aliyah".

"Aliyah" I yelled. She came to the door . I went to my room and put my shorts on and a tang top. " I'm out to the gym" I said as I left. When u got to the gym it was empty, great time alone is good for me right now. I was listening to cups when someone walked it I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Babe I'm sorry". Haydin said as he stepped behind me I turned up the music ."haydin look bro she dosent want you". "and this is said by her ex are you cheating on me "?" Haydin I don't cheat and you cheat on me"!out of nowhere Haydin was on the floor and Dillion flexing he's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell was dat for"I yelled.

"He was being a dick so ".dillion said as he moved closer to me.

"What are you doing ".the Dillion lend down a hug me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I pushed him back. "Dude you have a girlfriend now look who's cheating"I said as I slapped him acrossed the face . He grabbed my arm . "Don't to this ", he said as he pulled me in his arms. "Dillion I, we can't Alison remember". "I've been going even since we broke up I was using Alison to help her over you but it never worked in the car I lied I love you ". I stud there with my jaw hanging."I -". "Just say yes"."ok Dillion ill be your girl friend".just then I noticed a pair of eyes on us and just my luck is was pissed of Alison. "Nope you can't have him I challenge you".

"Alison no dont do this ", Dillion pled.

"Alison go ahead , I'm more powerful then us so go ahead ".

Alison snorted "bitch".

"Your mama what"? I said trying to get her pissed.

"I'm sorry".

" don't be , ill help me 2 ways".

"2 ways , I know one is getting a mate but what's the other "?

"The fates say if I kill Someone the curse is broken".

"You tell this now"? Dillion said shaking he's head.

"It never was a starter conversation topic ".i said as I shrugged .

"Cosmina dose your parents know about this ".

"No".

"Cosmina".

"Dillion, can you just spend the rest of the day with me with out completes"?

"Lets go , and with that we was went to the local caravel .

"Dillon I have something to tell you ".

"Cosmina , lets just go with the moment and when you win tomorrow we'll talk about it ". Cosmina felt like she was lieing to him which really didnt make scents to her when she thought about it. The day was fun Dillion won her a gold fish and a big teddy fight was her now. My dad tired to make me not do it, he said he could be able to live if I die. My mom ask if Dillion and I broke up why am I fighting for him. I told her how Alison found us in the gym after I had dumped Haydin and he knocked him out . Aliyah thought it was funny because she always seen guys fighting and not girls really.

"Ready Cosmina & Alison , Decebel and Vasile both said. We both nodded this was it. I was going to win and she was going to die , the debt would be payed , and ill live happily ever after with my mate. We circle each other for like hours but it only minutes. Finally she moved she went straight for my leg , but I pawed her in the face before she could get shook it off , that when I jumped on her and bit her stomach . As soon as I bit her she turn her head and bit me in the ear.i let go off her and pushed her . She tumbled,I turn my head to look at mom & dad then Dillion. That when she got me, she had my throat in her mouth. I tried shaking her off but she bit harder. Then I lowed my head and but her ear, she back off really quick. That when I jumped on her and grabbed her throat this fight was about to be over. She didnt she me coming so when I was biting her throat she whined , I keep my grip and bite her harder and harder. Then she stop move and her stomach stopped going up and down , I check to see if her heart was beating , it wasn't . Uncle Fane told me , he's first fight for auntie Jacque , the only reason he won is cause Lucas forgot to to check if he was still breathing and when Lucas got on top of him to claim the win uncle fane went for he's throat . Then I stood on top of her to claim my win. My parents came running at me first.

" Lets get Cynthia to look at those wounds "was the first thing my dad said.

"I'm so happy your alive and ok".My mom said. I saw Dillion waiting for the crowd to dismiss. Haydin shouting him hated glances. I was really tired so when I got back from Cynthia's I went straight to sleep. I dream about me telling Dillion he's my mate. Then I started to wonder didn't he notice the Change of his marking too?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning

"Cosmina "my mom called.

"Yes mom ".

"Dillion's here". Cosmina got up really quick and washed my face and straighten my pjs . I put my hair in a cute sloppy bun.

"I'm coming"I yelled as I open the was standing there with flowers and chocolate . "What are you doing here"? I asked . "I think you told me you had something to tell me yeasterday, that you had to tell me for a long time" he said as he walked in my room and circled me." Um yea , like before we broke up I found something out "." And that was". Come on Dillion you know what I found"."how come you didn't tell me Cosmina "?he ask with pain on he's face. "We broke up and I thought it would be better if you confronted me". "Cosmina were are true mates you should have told me no matter what". " I know it's just that , never mind"." So when are we doing the blood rights and the bond ceremony".

"You still want to do that with me"?

"Cosmina you may have fuck up in the past, But I still love you ".cosmina hugged him tight and whispered I love you too.

2weeks after.

"Do you dillion take Cosmina to be your mate and wife ", Decebel asked.

"I do ", Dillion said. Cosmina turned light red. "Do you Cosmina take Dillion as your mate and husband "? Decebel asked.

"I do"Cosmina said with a nodded.

Then the room was filled with silence until Aliyah yelled "Decbel your supports to tell Dillion he can kids the bride and get groovy with her later at the bloodrights". Decebel growled a muttered you may kiss the bride. "Your stuck with me, Cosmina said with a smile."yea I know to bad i didn't ask you to be my mate / wife sooner". Dillion said completely serous . "I love you Dillion , as long as we are together know it doesn't matter". With that said Dillion and Cosmina finished the bloodrights . Cosmina found out she was pregnant a few months later and it a boy.

**Read the next fanfiction it a cross over between twilight series by Stephenie Meyer**

**And grey wolves series by Quinn Loftis .**

**#2 forbidden love**

**Hope you like this f&f review please , I know this story was really short but I had no help with ideas , that why I need reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**so this is not a update :(but if you love gws then go to this link forum/Grey-Wolves-Roleplay/135058/ click charaters and ask Hidden-In-The-Shaddows pm her or just post it and see if u can join the fun in rp (roll play)? :) **


End file.
